


Death

by evenstarz



Series: Green Ranger [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Graphic Description, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Aragorn loses his love





	Death

He couldn’t breathe. He was watching his soulmate die. Legolas laid there, a few feet away from him, choking on his own blood. 

Aragorn did only what he thought best. He fought. He fought off the orcs, trolls, goblins; whatever he could fight, he did. 

He finally made a path to Legolas, who was hardly alive at this point. 

He fell to his knees, watching his beloved die. 

The pink lips he loved so dearly mouthed out an, “I love you,” and one of his pale hands pushed a clear jewel into Aragorn’s hand.

And that’s when he knew. Legolas was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the end of the series, just an idea i had last night. :)


End file.
